Kikyo the pot
by Kirri Kitty
Summary: Inuyasha is secretly Kikyo's mate and while Kagome is gone he visits her and they have their own fun, what they don't know is they are being watched by silver eyes.


I write this in anger! Please don't read…It's stupid…and I'm half asleep.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Chapter 1.A cup of tea!

Kagome went back to her time to get more Ramen and take a school test while Shippo was playing with a little village girl, and Miroku was telling young village woman their future next to an enraged Sango. Inuyasha on the other hand went to visit his secret mate Kikyo without the others knowing it.

Inuyasha was embracing Kikyo for a long time until the cutest little parrot flew past them hitting a tree yes, it was a disgusting sight. Inuyasha looked at the bird with little pity.

Kikyo lightly pushed herself out of the warm embrace "Inuyasha our love is so beautiful it distracts nature." She said lovingly.

"Uh… Okay sure whatever you say." He mumbled softly to himself.

"Inuyasha I'm thirsty do you want some tea?" She asked nicely yet so cold like Sesshomaru.

"Sure I'll go back to camp and get some" he sighed jumping up when he felt her pull him back down.

"I have everything we'll need" she assured taking out an old medium sized pot and the tea out of her miko haori. "Inu-baby can you go get some water?"

"Yeah" he leapt up in the air and found a stream and filled the two canteens with water. In two seconds he was back "Here." He grunted giving them to her.

"Good." She put the two canteens of water into the pot and started a fire, after two minutes she blew out the fire and was looking for two cups but couldn't find them.

"I forgot the cups." She blurted out angrily.

"I'll go and get them." He sighed calmly.

"No!" she shouted sternly. "My reincarnation might be there."

They just sat there for three minutes till Inuyasha had an idea although he would have thought of it sooner if she didn't keep saying…

"I'm thirsty!" she said dryly for the seventh time in three minutes!

"Hey I have an idea." He grumbled getting up but winced lightly, he was too comfortable.

"What is your idea?" she asked not caring as he walked over too her and started kissing her…

**Okay this part is like a lemon but not so I'm warning you so don't blame me.**

As he was kissing her he stuck a clawed hand into her haori and started to massage her breasts making her moan loudly. He stuck his tongue into her dry mouth _'Damn she_ _really is thirsty…Well I'll fix that now'_ He pulled away hastily and got on top of her and couldn't help grinding against her a couple times then he went back to massaging her breasts again except this time he used both of his hands one breast in each.

"Kikyo, this my hurt a little bit." Inuyasha said a tiny bit of regret showing in his eyes.

'_Is he thinking of Kagome?'_ She thought sadly. "Okay Inu-baby."

He kissed both her breasts one last time then he ripped them both out.

**Over! L.o.l you weren't expecting that huh! Well there is a reason…**

"Aaaaahhhh!" she screamed with tears in her eyes. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"I did…ouch that be… ouch because now we have ouch our cups now!" he hissed in pain as she kept on slapping him with her miko ki in her hands.

"WHAT? THAT DOESN"T MAKE SENSE!" She screamed so loud Sesshomaru and Rin heard from far away.

" Well my group always calls you the clay pot and you know, our cups are made of clay so we can drink out of these." He stated as if it was obvious.

"Oh I see. You're so smart!" she smiled at him and snatched them from him and poured the tea in each and handed one to him with a smile.

"Hey Kikyo, let's trade." He said with unsatisfactory.

"Why?" she asked raising her brow.

"Well your right breast was always way bigger than your left breast and you hae the right one." He replied with too much honesty.

"Inuyasha, you are so mean!" she cried.

"I'm sorry Kikyo I didn't mean to offend you." He said with his eyes low and she looked at him and he was giving her a puppy dogs face he was pouting and he made his eyes big and watery.

Kikyo sighed in defeat "Fine you my have the_ bigger_ one!" she sneered.

Inuyasha smiled and thanked her and they switched and both drank theirs fast

"Inuyasha before you tore of my breasts how come you had a look of regret" Kikyo asked looking down. "Were you thinking of that wench from the future?"

"Hell no, I was thinking about the positives and negatives of my actions." He sighed.

"What were they?" she gave a confused look.

"The negative was I would never feel them attached to you again, and the positive was now Naraku might stop hitting on you." He said with an eye closed.

"…That's messed up." She said angrily.

"Inuyasha will you leave me because, I'm missing your favorite part of my body?"

"No." he simply replied.

"Inuyasha even if I die will you promise not to get another mate?" she asked breathing hot air on his neck.

His eyes closed _'I have to shut her up before she takes this too far!_' "Yes."

"Also no sex either, do you promise?" His eyes snapped wide open and he pushed her away. '_Damn she took it there!'_

"Now that's too much!" he snapped.

'_Who would want to have sex with a half breed anyway?' _she thought evilly. "Yes you're right."Kikyo said pretending to be hurt.

"Okay, that's good." He sighed in relief.

If I should make it a two-shot tell me!


End file.
